


Агрессивная поддержка (Aggressive Support)

by Sulamen



Series: Семейство Арджент-Стилински (The Argent-Stilinski Household) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison, BAMF Stiles, Dating, Gen, Helpful Peter, Humor, M/M, Monster of the Week, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Его отец нервничал перед этим свиданием. Нервничал так же, как когда собирался выйти вечером с Клаудией. Его родители никогда не переставали быть такими неловкими, влюблёнными, с самого их первого раза. И, похоже, теперь его отец снова шёл той же дорогой, влюбился (а Стилински всегда влюблялись накрепко), встречался, о боже, только не думать, чем он там ещё занимался.





	Агрессивная поддержка (Aggressive Support)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aggressive Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328417) by [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me). 



       Впервые Стайлз понял, что что-то не совсем так, когда разбирался с воскресной стиркой и обнаружил, что нужно отгладить одну из лучших отцовских рубашек. Едва вытащив её из стиральной машины, одновременно мысленно пометив себе приглядеть, чтобы ни одна из этих рубашек больше никогда не попадала в обычную стирку, Стайлз тут же задумался.  
       Немало лет минуло с тех пор, как его отец в последний раз был на свидании, и вот теперь объявилось наглядное доказательство того факта, что в жизни его отца несомненно кто-то был.  
       Что требовало расследования, которое, стоило надеяться, не выявит, что некие сверхъестественные существа пытаются убить его самого или его отца. Или вообще кого-то из его друзей. Или его джип. Или его любимые футболки, вот почему вечно достаётся именно футболкам?  
       Стайлз как следует отгладил ту рубашку и сложил её поверх небольшой стопки обычных отцовских рубашек, а что он синхронизировал не совсем легальную программу на своем компьютере с GPS отцовского телефона и его планировщиком, так это было только его личным делом.

* * *

       Ладно, он не стал ограничиваться одной только синхронизацией. Подайте на него в суд. Небольшая слежка никому не повредит. Может, даже спасёт его отца, если выяснится, что тот умудрился пойти по стопам Дерека и отправиться на свидание с психически нездоровой личностью.  
       На вечер пятницы в планировщике отца обнаружилось зачёркнутое время, без примечаний или объяснений относительно того, почему он так сделал, что просто кричало о вечернем свидании.  
       К тому же испарились одна пара брюк и рубашка, пропали туфли, а почти каждый галстук оказался откровенно перемерен.  
       Его отец _нервничал_ перед этим свиданием. Нервничал так же, как когда собирался выйти вечером с Клаудией. Его родители никогда не переставали быть такими неловкими, влюблёнными, с самого их первого раза. И походило на то, что теперь его отец снова шёл той же дорогой, влюбился ( _а Стилински всегда влюблялись накрепко_ ), встречался, _о боже, только не думать, чем он там ещё занимался_.  
       Тряхнув головой для прочистки мозгов, Стайлз снова сосредоточился и, разлёгшись на крыше, всмотрелся сквозь временно приватизированные окуляры в бистро напротив, где сидел его отец, общаясь с человеком, лицо которого по большей части скрывалось за колонной.  
       Кляня самого себя, Стайлз как раз собрался подняться и найти угол получше, как человек чуть наклонился вперёд, наконец-то попадая в поле зрения Стайлза.  
       Бинокль упал на крышу, выскользнув из ослабевшей хватки потерявшего челюсть Стайлза.  
       _Твою мать_.

* * *

       – Эллисон! Эллисон!  
       Стайлз бежал, пытаясь догнать бывшую такого-больше-никогда-не-будет-Скотт-МакКолл подружку своего лучшего друга. Девушка, как раз собиравшаяся сесть в свою машину, остановилась, глядя на подлетевшего к ней Стайлза, который затормозил, задыхаясь, и наклонился вперед, уперев руки в колени и некрасиво раззявив рот в попытке втянуть в лёгкие как можно больше свежего воздух.  
       – Стайлз? – Эллисон едва сдержала улыбку при виде забавного зрелища, которое представлял собой запыхавшийся подросток. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
       – Я... Мне нужно... О боже, мои лёгкие...  
       Отмахнувшись от попытавшейся его разогнуть Эллисон, Стайлз выпрямился сам, бормоча что-то о необходимости вернуться на беговую дорожку.  
       – Я тут хотел узнать, могу ли я тебя кое о чём спросить.  
       – Конечно, – Эллисон убрала в авто свою сумку, которую до того держала в руках, и, закрыв дверцу, сосредоточилась на Стайлзе, – о чём ты хотел поговорить?  
       – Может, в твоей машине? Больше приватности.  
       После таких слов Эллисон присмотрелась к Стайлзу и увидела, как его взгляд перебегал с неё на дом за её спиной, а брови и пальцы подрагивали, что, как она знала, являлось его личным вариантом нервного тика.  
       – Это касается моего отца?  
       Стайлз метнул на неё взгляд и кивнул, потянувшись открыть пассажирскую дверцу машины, не дожидаясь приглашения. Пожав плечами на странное поведение своего до некоторой степени друга, Эллисон решила, что, если парень собрался напасть на неё, да к тому же в её собственной машине, она способна с ним справиться в считанные секунды.  
       Серьёзно, беговая дорожка – не единственное, чем Стайлзу следовало заняться. Как этот парень пережил сверхъестественные проблемы, воистину оставалось выше её понимания.  
       – Ты в курсе, что твой папа снова с кем-то встречается?  
       Прямо к делу. Секунду, что?  
       – Мой папа? Встречается? Правда? – теперь Эллисон пялилась на Стайлза, потрясённо уронив челюсть. В ответ на её взгляд Стайлз взволнованно кивнул, словно соглашаясь с каждым оттенком отразившихся на её лице эмоций.  
       – Да! Да, именно! Я видел его прошлой ночью в том маленьком бистро, Итальяно, в центре города.  
       – Что... как ты там оказался? – именно это Эллисон решила озвучить после очередной минуты потрясённого молчания.  
       На что Стайлз с застенчивой миной потёр рукой затылок.  
       – Потому что я шёл за своим отцом.  
       Хотелось бы Эллисон сказать, что она сразу поняла, на что Стайлз намекал, но в действительности на осознание у неё ушла почти минута.  
       Она снова на него уставилась.  
       – _Наши отцы встречаются?!_  
       – Точно тебе говорю! Я даже не знал, что мой отец бисексуал, бога ради!  
       – Я тоже!  
       – Так... что мы будем с этим делать?  
       Стайлз обнаружил у своего горла нож – очень хороший, очень острый нож, который держала _очень_ пугающая Арджент.  
       – Ха, подожди, нет, я не это имел в виду! – тут же залепетал Стайлз, вскинув руки и больно ударившись ими о крышу её машины.  
       – Тогда что же ты имел в виду?  
       Нож пока никуда не делся.  
       – Я имею в виду, ясное дело, мы должны их поддержать, но они явно не хотят, чтобы мы знали, потому что мне пришлось пойти за своим отцом, чтобы всё выяснить! Но это же Бейкон Хиллз, Эллисон, тут повсюду опасность, и твой папа был одет для _свидания_ , а не на случай возможного нападения сверхъестественных существ, и, может, твой отец – охотник, но мой-то папа не обучен драться со сверхъестественным.  
       Нож снова скрылся, и Стайлз сделал глубокий, расслабляющий вдох.  
       – Ты... хочешь, чтобы они перестали встречаться ради их собственной безопасности?  
       – Нет! Совершенно точно… так-так, просто, дай-ка я… – Стайлз оборвал сам себя, вырыл из кармана телефон и, включив фотографии, которые сделал прошлым вечером, доверил небольшой девайс Эллисон.  
       Приняв его, Эллисон обнаружила, что на деле ей требуется не меньше минуты, чтобы осознать, что да, она смотрит на своего отца, который, смеясь и улыбаясь, сжимал руку шерифа Стилински, лежавшую на столе, за которым они оба и сидели. Улыбка шерифа была, наверное, не менее широкой, настоящей и счастливой, чем у её отца, румянец счастья, знакомый ей по Стайлзу, поднимался по его щекам.  
       – Они выглядят... такими счастливыми. Они выглядят…  
       – Они выглядят влюблёнными, – тихо закончил Стайлз, и Эллисон ничего другого не оставалось, как только кивнуть.  
       Потому что именно такими они и выглядели.  
       А ещё Эллисон не видела на лице своего отца такого выражения с тех пор, как умерла её бабушка, а бразды правления взял в свои руки Джерард… ей тогда было семь лет. С тех пор, как её мать утратила всю радость и большую часть своих эмоций, с тех пор, как её отец начал запираться в своём кабинете и топить себя в любой работе или выполнять с ней домашнее задание.  
       – Что ты задумал?  
       Стайлз улыбнулся.  
       – Мой папа – Стилински, Эллисон. Когда мы влюбляемся, мы отдаём наши сердца, мы отдаём _всё_ , что у нас есть. Я думал, что после смерти моей мамы никогда не увижу, чтобы папа снова так улыбался. Я думал, что уже никогда не увижу, как он нервничает перед свиданием. Мы станем их сопровождением, Эллисон. Мы чертовски постараемся, чтобы ни одна хренова тварь не помешала их свиданиям, стая там или нет.  
       Улыбка Стайлза стала зубастой, и Эллисон отразила выражение его лица.  
       – Тебе придётся снова заняться бегом.  
       – А тебе придётся начать отслеживать GPS и планировщик твоего отца. Но сейчас я знаю, что завтра они идут к Мэй.  
       – Захвати свою биту.

* * *

       – Хорошо, что ты связался со мной, – мелодично мурлыкнула Эллисон, вытаскивая собственную стрелу из шеи омеги.  
       – Ага-ага, – пробормотал Стайлз, протирая биту, и поморщился, когда на землю упала пара кровавых ошмётков. – Фу, кажется, это был мозг.  
       – Да неважно, как свидание?  
       Отложив биту в сторону (не то чтобы её реально было отчистить больше, чем это уже было сделано), Стайлз свернул за угол, откуда открывался вид на устроившееся по другую сторону улицы заведение Мэй. Быстрый взгляд показал, что его отец и Арджент всё так же сидели за своим столом, и что Арджент…  
       – О боже, я собираюсь жениться на твоём папе.  
       Эллисон, оторвавшись от распиливания омеги на миленькие маленькие кусочки, которые будет легче утилизировать, удивленно вскинула бровь в адрес чем-то весьма впечатлённого Стайлза.  
       – Он вот так просто вручил моему отцу собственный электрошокер из серии _«заведи с него боинг»_! Я знаю, что отец подумывал добыть себе такой. Хотя для ухаживания чуток странновато...  
       – Это показывает, что мой папа знает, что твой папа может за себя постоять, поэтому даёт ему инструменты, которые могли бы помочь обеспечить собственную безопасность. Несколько нетрадиционно, но, учитывая твой энтузиазм, твой папа подарок оценил, верно?  
       Повисло молчание. Эллисон, так и не получив ответа, нахмурилась, подняла взгляд и увидела Стайлза с отпавшей челюстью и наползающим на щёки румянцем.  
       – Что?  
       – А?  
       Стайлз заметно встряхнулся, после чего, словно только заметив, что всё ещё пялится за угол, отступил, снова скрываясь в тени переулка.  
       – Я… эм, я совершенно уверен, что подарок моему папе понравился. Учитывая, что они там сейчас устроили полноценный французский поцелуй.  
       – Что?!  
       Эллисон отпихнула Стайлза в сторону, занимая позицию повыше, и как раз успела поймать финал поцелуя, может, даже нового, поскольку двое мужчин медленно оторвались друг от друга, оба зависнув на долгое мгновение, словно собирались поцеловаться снова.  
       Она обнаружила в себе некоторое разочарование, когда они отстранились друг от друга, так этого и не сделав.  
       – Это был нефиговый поцелуй, – пробормотала Эллисон, и Стайлз лишь молча кивнул. – Нам надо вернуться к делу, оставь им их свидание.  
       – Да, – согласился Стайлз, – надо.  
       И, естественно, всё оставшееся от свидания время то один, то другой из них поглядывал из-за угла в сторону Мэй. Свидания следовало задокументировать, ладно? Особенно если они будут по-настоящему серьезными, а всё так и было, учитывая _тот поцелуй_ и _как они смотрели друг на друга_ , так что Стайлзу требовались все наглядные улики.  
       Допустим, Стайлз с Эллисон делали фотоальбом _«наши папы встречаются, это так мило»_.

* * *

      – Вендиго?!  
       Стайлз только хекнул, снова опуская биту и наконец-то пробив череп вендиго, заставив тварь перестать крушить всё вокруг.  
       – _Скотт позволил жить грёбаному вендиго?!_  
       Очередное хеканье, Стайлз врезал по вендиго ещё разок, теперь уже от расстройства. Эта _сука_ чуть не пробралась через заднюю дверь ресторана, чуть на самом деле не погубила _свидание_ , что было совершенно недопустимо.  
       – Скотт кретин, – пробормотал он, приступая к расчленению очень мёртвой твари.  
       Эллисон согласно прошипела, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени, она собиралась помочь, уже успев подлатать небольшую кусаную рану на боку, от которой наверняка останется шрам.  
       – Я разберусь, Стайлз. Иди на ту сторону улицы и сделай несколько чёртовых фотографий.  
       – Есть, капитан, – с улыбкой отсалютовал Стайлз и удалился, дабы именно так и сделать.

* * *

      – Эти свидания работают как магнит или что-то типа того?  
       На сей раз они расчленяли два тела, хотя ни один из них пока не был точно уверен, как именно им избавиться от странных слизистых монстров. Сжечь их, что ли?  
       – Чертовски на то похоже. Ну хотя бы безопасность обывателей Бейкон Хиллз теперь на небывалой высоте.  
       Собственно, с тех пор как Эллисон и Стайлз начали отслеживать эти свидания, они стали избавляться от угроз раньше, чем те получат шанс принести настоящие неприятности, или до того, как у Скотта возникало желание поднять задницу и сделать с этими угрозами хоть что-то.  
       Всё потому, что вообще-то охотник на свидании притягивает сверхъестественные проблемы.  
       – Лучше бы моему папе всё это не похерить, – проворчала Эллисон, запихивая последнего склизкого монстра в чёрный полиэтиленовый мешок.  
       – Твой папа должен мне с десяток новых толстовок, – поддержал Стайлз, зашвыривая два мешка в заднюю часть незарегистрированного грузовичка, которым они начали пользоваться с тех пор, как осознали, что почти каждое свидание в итоге оборачивалось столкновением со сверхъестественным.  
       – Сходим с тобой за покупками с кредиткой моего папы, завтра свидания не будет.  
       – Было бы здорово, спасибо. Ну хоть кое-какие мышцы у меня теперь образовались, – пробормотал Стайлз, тыкая в свой живот. Не то чтобы у него было шесть кубиков или где-то так, но его основные мышцы, руки и ноги определённо начинали подтягиваться и обретать некоторую форму.  
       – Ты просто невероятен с мачете, – признала Эллисон. – Если честно, ты безумно эффективен с нетрадиционным оружием. Может быть, в следующий раз нам стоит попробовать кнут.

* * *

      – Этот кнут просто нечто!  
       Эллисон стояла в сторонке, взирая на то, как Стайлз умудрился обернуть конец вымоченного в аконите и сплетённого из металла кнута вокруг шеи омеги, рассекая плоть и резким рывком разрывая ему спинной мозг.  
       Забудьте про эффективность, Стайлз с нетрадиционным оружием начинал нефигово _пугать_.  
       Эллисон была очень рада, что они находились на одной стороне.  
       И, эй, Стайлз только что избавился от проблемы в самом начале дня, значит, они даже могут сегодня добыть несколько дополнительных милых фоток, раз уж никакая очередная тварь не станет им мешать.

* * *

      – В следующий раз, – прошипела Эллисон, – мы подождём за пределами кинотеатра.  
       Стайлз поморщился, так посмотрев на бутылки отбеливателя, которые были заранее пристроены в их грузовике для утилизации трупов, словно подумывал одну из них выпить.  
       – Справедливости ради, откуда мне было знать, что мой папа решит от…  
       – _Я не хочу вспоминать!_  
       – ...Ты уверена, что мне нельзя выпить немного этого отбеливателя, чтобы удалить из мозга лишние воспоминания?  
       – _Ты сделал долбаные фотки!_  
       – Да, они отправятся в альбом под грифом «травмирует ваших детей».  
       – ...Вообще-то справедливо.

* * *

       – А что это вы тут делаете?  
       Стайлз и Эллисон вслух чертыхнулись, одновременно ткнув за спину избранным оружием, и услышали страдальческий стон, когда бейсбольная бита врезалась в мягкую плоть, а нож погрузился в мясо бедра.  
       Они обернулись.  
       – Боже мой, Питер, а предупредить?!  
       Оборотень хмыкнул, вытаскивая из бедра на счастье не отравленный нож, позволив ему упасть на крышу.  
       – Да, ну, – пробормотал Питер, – я вообще-то не ожидал, что меня порежут.  
       – Ты к нам подкрался, – отвернувшись, невозмутимо отозвалась Эллисон, камера в очередной раз щёлкнула, стоило девушке навести её на фешенебельный ресторан на соседней улице.  
       Прекрасно, то есть это Стайлз должен вести разговор.  
       Или... не вести. Да, отличная идея. Стайлз тут же отвернулся, поворачиваясь спиной к Питеру.  
       – Ну и _чем же_ вы двое занимаетесь?  
       Если б ещё оборотень понимал намёки.  
       Вздохнув, Стайлз развернулся лицом к Питеру. В его голосе не слышалось совершенно ничего злонамеренного, а поза была привычно открытой.  
       – Нам могла бы пригодиться некоторая волчья подстраховка, – сказал Стайлз, чуть повернувшись к Эллисон.  
       – Мы и сами неплохо справляемся, – Эллисон даже не подняла взгляда. Грубо.  
       – Элли, у меня вся спина в адских болячках, и я знаю, что твой бок не сильно лучше. Чего вообще вендиго вечно целят в бок?  
       Мгновение Эллисон не отвечала, после чего всё же со вздохом опустила камеру.  
       – Но это же _Питер_ , Стайлз. Он, небось, попытается обаять себе путь в тройничок.  
       Не успел Стайлз ответить на этот специфический комментарий, как Питер, брови которого почти исчезли в его же собственных волосах, заговорил:  
       – Ты не в моём вкусе, маленькая охотница, не волнуйся.  
       Лицо Стайлза приняло несколько обеспокоенное выражение, стоило ему осознать, что Питер _не включил его в это заявление_. Что явно не ускользнуло и от внимания Эллисон, но она лишь _покосилась_ на оборотня.  
       – Я говорила не о нас. Я говорила о них, – повернувшись, Эллисон указала за край крыши, в сторону ресторана.  
       Заинтересовавшись, Питер присел между ними, глаза вспыхнули сверхъестественным синим, когда он сосредоточился на окне. По его лицу плавно расползлась улыбка, стоило ему только увидеть, на кого именно показывала Эллисон.  
       – Кристофер и шериф? _О-ля-ля!_  
       Стайлз коротко простонал, уловив в глазах Питера понимание.  
       – У моего отца есть имя, знаете ли.  
       – Вообще-то не знаем, – к Стайлзову неудовольствию, пожала плечами Эллисон. – Все называют его шерифом или Стилински. Буквально _никто_ не пользуется его именем.  
       – Твой дорогой папуля не рассказывает тебе о своём _возлюбленном_ за семейными ужинами, охотница?  
       Эллисон и Стайлз почему-то ухмыльнулись друг другу, а потом повернулись к Питеру с одинаково хулиганскими выражениями на лицах.  
       – Они не знают, что мы знаем, что они встречаются. Мы следим за ними, чтобы никто не мешал их свиданиям.  
       – А пытаются, – подхватила Эллисон, – кто-нибудь вечно их чуть не прерывает. Омеги, вендиго, ведьмы, склизкие монстры, сирены – что ни назови, всё пытается помешать свиданиям наших пап.  
       – А так ведь просто нельзя.  
       – О, – осенило Питера, словно кувалдой по темечку, и он не смог сдержать проявившегося у него на лице удивления. – Вы двое боролись с каждой проблемой Бейкон Хиллз в последние месяцы.  
       – Некоторая помощь нам бы не помешала, – сказал на это Стайлз в сторону Эллисон, девушка только вздохнула.  
       – Не помешала бы. Но это же _Питер_.  
       – Так мы установим правило, что ему нельзя встречаться ни с Крисом, ни с моим папой… которого зовут Ноа, к слову.  
       – А что, если я буду встречаться с ними обоими? – вмешался Питер, ухмыльнувшись упёршимся в него полным ужаса взглядам.  
       – _Правило_ , – кивнула Эллисон, и они оба решительно уставились на Питера.  
       Долгое мгновение никто из них ничего не говорил. Пара подростков просто смотрела на Питера, словно ожидая ответа, в то время как Питер обдумывал, стоит ли попытка переспать с охотником и шерифом того, чтобы получить увечья от их детей. Наверное, нет.  
       – Позвоните мне, когда будете выходить, – решил Питер. – А я посмотрю, найдётся ли у меня время к вам присоединиться. Но я хочу знать их реакцию, когда они поймут, что их дети за ними следили.  
       – Сопровождали, ты хотел сказать сопровождали.  
       – Те же яйца, только в профиль.  
       – Мы ещё очень об этом пожалеем.

* * *

       – Это... внушительное количество отбеливателя.  
       Стайлз и Эллисон прекратили отдраивать от крови кузов своего последнего трупного грузовика. С первым им пришлось распрощаться, когда они поняли, что его пол буквально пропитан кровью, и даже Стайлзова чудесная отбеливающая смесь оказалась бессильна.  
       Питер стоял за их спинами, закончив переброску частей тел на Неметон, где, благодаря любезности магии пня, спустя минуту жара эти части распадались и всасывались в указанный пень.  
       – Смесь отбеливателя, трав и магии. Я не могу себе позволить продолжать покупать новые штаны каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь монстр решит истечь на меня кровью. Они намного дороже толстовок.  
       Реально впечатляло, тут Питер не мог не согласиться, что в процессе убийства очередной твари Стайлз каждый раз умудрялся вымазаться кровью и внутренностями практически с ног до головы, в то время как Эллисон словно владела искусством не допустить до себя ни капли крови, а сам Питер, запуская когти в грудь какому-нибудь существу, зачастую ограничивался окровавленными руками и предплечьями, но его одежда выживала в 9 случаях из 10.  
       Хотя Эллисон откопала личную кредитку Джерарда, так что Стайлз уже привык к еженедельным походам по магазинам.  
       В торговом центре у них была постоянная скидка в 25% на красные толстовки, только для Стайлза.  
       Питер даже не знал, что такое возможно.

* * *

       – Так я тут подумал, – заговорил Стайлз, разбивая коленные чашечки _«не вампира, Стайлз, умпира»_ взмахом титановой бейсбольной биты, теперь покрытой слоем серебра, который едва успел затвердеть, прежде чем его пустили в ход, – что было бы мило провести свадьбу весной.  
       О боже, это будет один из тех разговоров. Следующий удар Питера пробил череп другого умпира, по-любому целиком забрызгав Стайлза мозгами. О-ой.  
       А Стайлз что, он уже настолько привык купаться в разновсяческих фрагментах тел, что лишь утёр самое неприятное с глаз и продолжил разборку своего умпира на составляющие.  
       – Ты шутишь? – фыркнула Эллисон, как раз осквернявшая пару могил, потому что вообще-то нужно было сжечь гробы, и только потом умпиры перестанут исцеляться и умрут вместе со своими заветными ящиками мёртвого полированного дерева. – Конечно же, это будет летняя свадьба.  
       – А что насчёт зимы? – неосторожно вступил в разговор Питер, поделившись своими мыслями, только чтобы получить в свою сторону два обещающих неприятности взгляда. – Неважно, я просто продолжу долбать эти штуки.  
       – Он новенький, – решила Эллисон, а Питер уже очень давно не чувствовал себя _«неофитом»_ , что, кто бы сомневался, было Стайлзовым словечком. Он почувствовал, что эти слова должны его задеть.  
       – Чувак, – указал Стайлз на Питера, одновременно развернув в сторону первого вскрытого гроба огнемёт, собранный из зажигалки, двух банок лака для волос, дикого метража изоленты и пары кусочков резинки, – у наших пап уже были зимние свадьбы, так что такому не бывать.  
       – Ах, понятно, – умпир, который был похоронен в этой первой могиле, сгорел вместе со своим гробом, оставив в строю только одного. В основном. Голова у того всё ещё зияла дырой. – И не называй меня чуваком.  
       – Конечно, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, поджигая второй и последний гроб. – Чувак.  
       – Мне нужно просто убить тебя и покончить с этим.  
       И Эллисон, и Стайлз весело фыркнули, наблюдая за вспыхнувшим без видимых причин умпиром; мгновение существо слепо пошатнулось, а потом превратилось в маленькую кучку пепла. Они оба знали, что Питер не всерьёз, оборотень _годами_ так не веселился.  
       Будь он проклят, но эти паршивцы начинали ему нравиться.

* * *

       – _Эй, Питер, тащи сюда свою задницу! Мы с Элли сможем удерживать его ещё несколько минут, но потом мы трупы!_  
       Питер чертыхнулся на раздавшийся из динамика телефона голос Стайлза и ещё немного притопил педаль газа. До сих пор эта парочка справлялась со всем, что сваливалось им на головы, а потом неаккуратно всё это убивала. Питера беспокоил тот факт, что в _единственный раз_ , когда Питер не смог сразу присоединиться к их весёлым вечерним свиданкам, на эту самую парочку напало нечто, что могло с ними совладать.  
       Если что-то умудрится убить одного из этих паршивцев, он убьёт всю стаю за никчёмность.  
       – Дай мне две минуты Стайлз, что у вас там?  
       Ближе к полутора минутам... или к минуте, если он погонит немного быстрее и проскочит вот тут на красный свет. Если чёртова гидра _«ладно, она была совсем молодая, но без разницы»_ не смогла остановить этих двоих, то что могло?  
       – _Это долбаный альфа, Питер!_  
       Питер нарушил все существующие правила дорожного движения и едва не зацепил пешехода.  
       Хорошие новости? Он добрался туда вовремя.  
       Плохие новости? Он разбил свою машину, воткнув её в альфа-оборотня, успев отбросить его как раз в тот момент, когда оборотень собрался вогнать когти в мягкий Стайлзов живот.  
       – Он ослаблен аконитом, которым мы его нашпиговали, – крикнула Эллисон, перекрывая грохот выстрелов своего пистолета, который, судя по всему, выплёвывал без-аконитовые пули, – но всё аконитовое у нас закончилось!  
       – Этот дурной хрен сломал мой кнут! – судя по голосу, это задело Стайлза сильнее, чем почти удавшаяся попытка альфы нанизать его на когти.  
       Рыком подтвердив, что услышал их слова, Питер немедленно атаковал как раз собиравшегося прыгнуть на Эллисон альфу, вбив его голову в уже покрывшуюся трещинами стену переулка. В отместку получил удар по почкам, при том исключительно сильный, учитывая тот факт, что тело альфы было изукрашено аконитовыми пулями и следами от любимого вымоченного кнута Стайлза.  
       Обычные пули Эллисон лишь слегка его замедляли, но именно в тот момент, когда Стайлзу на краткую секунду удалось разбить коленную чашечку поспешно извлечённой бейсбольной битой, Питер увидел свой шанс.  
       Он собирался заблокировать волка, чтобы либо Эллисон, либо Стайлз смогли его убить, но тут они оба хором крикнули:  
       – Убей его, Питер!  
       В отличие от любого другого оборотня, который мог заколебаться перед убийством альфы, Питер сразу же вонзил когти в горло уже исцелявшегося противника. И рванул. Снова и снова, пока когти не добрались оборотню до позвоночника; жизнь оставила альфу лишь спустя пять ударов.  
       Ему не пришлось ждать, пока сила альфы начнёт вливаться в него, потому что она как будто обняла его, словно он вернулся домой; ощущение чистой мощи тёплого приветственного объятия, оттолкнувшего в сторону нараставшую опасность стать омегой, будто… голова Питера рывком повернулась в сторону Эллисон и Стайлза.  
       Которые оба молча стояли в переулке, аккуратно запрокинув головы назад и немного в сторону, подставляя горло новому альфе, _их_ новому альфе.  
       Будучи почти омегой, Питер не замечал две новые связи стаи, медленно пытавшиеся занять своё место, но теперь он мог чувствовать осторожные ростки формировавшихся стайных уз, соединявших его с неустойчивым ощущением охотницы и искры. И вот они тут, охотно подставляют шеи новому и, возможно, почти дикому альфе.  
       Они не заметили его движения, словно Питер вдруг вырос перед ними, красные глаза сверкали на них сверху вниз с нежностью во взгляде.  
       Эллисон первая почувствовала на своём горле сомкнувшиеся зубы, и она заставила себя стоять неподвижно, пока острые клыки вдавливались в её шею, разве что не раня кожу. Пару мгновений никто из них не шевелился, пока Питер всё же медленно не отстранился, поворачивая голову вправо, чтобы повторить действие со Стайлзом.  
       Этот простой жест признал связи стаи и наконец-то позволил им полностью сформироваться, в недрах груди Питера зародилось удовлетворённое урчание, и никто из людей не удивился, когда их притянули в костедробильные объятия; урчащий альфа оволчился, склонившись над ними, всего в двух шагах от очень мёртвого прошлого альфы.  
       – Вы двое могли справиться с ним самостоятельно, – наконец пробормотал Питер сквозь клыки, в его голосе звучало удивление, когда он чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на самозванных брата и сестру.  
       Те синхронно пожали плечами.  
       – Могли. У меня ещё осталось мачете, у Эллисон ещё есть пара обойм и ножи с покрытием. Но несколько недель назад мы решили, что Бейкон Хиллз нужен новый альфа, а тебе мы доверяем. Так что, раз уж представилась возможность... – замолчав, Стайлз пожал плечами, улыбнулся и снова был притянут в объятия.  
       На другой стороне улицы Крис и Ноа смеялись и обменивались нежными поцелуями над своим десертом, пребывая в блаженном неведении насчёт того, что запросто могли стать сегодня волчьей закуской.

* * *

       Шесть месяцев.  
       _Шесть месяцев_.  
       Их отцам потребовалось _шесть долбаных месяцев_ , прежде чем они решили рассказать Эллисон и Стайлзу, что встречаются. То есть, вероятно, именно об этом двое мужчин собрались рассказать им на внезапном ужине у Арджентов, на который были приглашены шериф и его сын.  
       Эллисон мгновенно отправила Стайлзу смску, за три секунды до того, как его отец сам ему рассказал об этом; Стайлз засунул в сумку альбом, отправил смс Питеру, сообщая своему альфе, где они все сегодня будут, и очутился в машине раньше, чем папа успел его окликнуть, в третий раз напоминая, что пора выходить.  
       – Ох, пап, это что, новый галстук?  
       Стайлз знал, что это был новый галстук, Крис подарил его отцу пару свиданий назад. Так что появившийся на лице отца румянец ничуть его не удивил.  
       – Смотрится симпатично, вроде дорого, но всё равно симпатично.  
       О, его отец _поплыл_. Эта улыбка и мечтательный взгляд ясно говорили о его любви к папочке Ардженту.  
       О _да_. Так он и будет звать Криса.  
       Стайлз веселился во всю.  
       – Спасибо, малыш, это была… прихоть.  
       Полное _дерьмо_ , но Стайлз не собирался ловить своего папу на лжи.  
       Ещё через пять минут они прибыли в дом Арджентов, и отец припарковал джип (потому что Стайлз сумел убедить отца разок обойтись без полицейской машины) прямо у внедорожника Криса.  
       Входная дверь распахнулась, открывая Криса и на шаг отставшую от него Эллисон. Они со Стайлзом быстро переглянулись и тут же решили дать своим папам секунду; секунду, откровенно необходимую им обоим, потому что _Кристофер долбаный Арджент_ выглядел скованно и неуверенно.  
       – Привет, мистер Арджент! – улыбнулся Стайлз, прежде чем протиснуться мимо него внутрь дома и завести разговор с Эллисон, позволив ей утащить себя прямиком в столовую. Это должно дать мужчинам минуту на успокоить друг друга, а Стайлзу – достаточно времени, чтобы вытащить из сумки альбом и прислонить его к ножке стола с внутренней стороны, рядом со своим стулом.  
       Большая часть ужина прошла в относительной тишине; звучали обычные вопросы, и в целом разговор был неловким именно в таком вот смысле. К тому моменту как Эллисон разместила на столе вкуснейший стир-фрай и пару стейков средней прожарки, вся нервозность, покинувшая старшую пару после их уединённого приветствия у входной двери, вернулась в полном объёме.  
       Если мужчины не скажут им к десерту, им придётся сделать всё самим…  
       – Мы с Ноа, – о, слава богу, самим не придётся, Стайлзу всё равно не хватало такта, – хотели поговорить с вами обоими кое о чём.  
       Долгий момент тишины, потом Стайлз и Эллисон подались вперёд, синхронно вскидывая брови, поскольку Крис вроде бы просто... растерял все слова. Движение плеча Ноа подсказало подросткам, что их отцы держались под столом за руки.  
       Быстро переглянувшись, они снова откинулись назад, давая им чуть больше места. Смысла их торопить не было, тем более что мужчинам, судя по виду, было очень трудно всё им сообщить. Неужели они думали, что кто-то из них может плохо отреагировать?  
       – Мы… – Крис снова прервался, посмотрев на Ноа.  
       Который решил следовать примеру Стайлза и просто сорвать пластырь.  
       – Мы с Крисом встречаемся уже пару месяцев.  
       Крис сухо покосился на Ноа, на что шериф едва заметно пожал плечами. Требовалось всё рассказать сегодня вечером, и не то чтобы подход Криса со всеми этими остановками работал.  
       Осознав, что их дети ещё ничего не ответили, они, обернувшись, посмотрели через стол, но увидели только, как Стайлз, возившийся с чёрной книгой, которую как по волшебству извлёк из ниоткуда, переглядывается с Эллисон. В финале того, что со стороны смотрелось как разговор без слов, Стайлз улыбнулся закатившей глаза Эллисон и повернулся к Крису.  
       – Мистер Арджент, я скажу прямо. Вы причините боль моему папе, и я покажу Вам, сколькому интернет способен научить кого-то в области пыток, – любезно проинформировал мужчину Стайлз, прежде чем протянуть чёрную книгу в сторону Криса, принявшего её с растерянной улыбкой.  
       – Шериф, – вставила свои два цента Эллисон, – причините боль моему папе, и я превращу Вас в холодный случай.  
       – Кроме того, – начал Стайлз, а потом они закончили хором, с хулиганистыми улыбками: – поздравляем!  
       – Теперь откройте эту книгу.  
       – Боже, Стайлз, тактичность! Штука такая. Я тебя научу.  
       – Хм, что? Извини, я на секунду утратил слух, не слышу тебя.  
       – Придурок.  
       Крис и Ноа уставились на них. Они даже не подозревали, что их дети были настолько близки; они, судя по всему, могли переругиваться с улыбками, показывавшими, что это всё пустяки.  
       Посмотрев на книгу, практически всунутую Стайлзом им в руки, Крис устроил её между их с Ноа тарелками, а потом с хрустом открыл.  
       И мгновение они оба могли только пялиться.  
       Там, в середине первой страницы, была фотография, явно сделанная сквозь окно под острым углом, на которой они сидели за столом в Итальяно, одном из их любимых бистро. Перевернуть страницу, и ещё, и ещё, и… Крис и Ноа удивлённо переглянулись, осознав, что именно они просматривают.  
       Фотоальбом их свиданий, с названиями ресторанов (парков, кинотеатров, кафе, тиров, книжных магазинов), подписанными под каждым фото, свидание за свиданием. Фотографии начинались с их _второго_ свидания, и, насколько они могли заметить, ни одно свидание не было упущено. Фотографий было _так много_. Были фото моментов, которые они оба хотели бы запечатлеть, фото, которые явно сделал кто-то из ресторана по просьбе Эллисон и Стайлза – официанты были весьма счастливы сфотографировать для них счастливую пару.  
       В конце, о _боже_ , была страница, озаглавленная «травмирует ваших детей», на которой оказалась единственная тёмная фотография, а под ней текст заглавными буквами, который гласил: «НИКОГДА БОЛЬШЕ, МОИ ГЛАЗА, ОНИ ГОРЯТ», и ниже невменяемым почерком Эллисон выписано: «больше никаких вторжений в кинотеатр во время свиданий, мы выучили свой урок».  
       Крис вернулся на пару страниц назад, к более безопасным, прекрасным фотографиям свиданий, их с Ноа щёки ярко пылали алым цветом.  
       Но когда они посмотрели вниз, на перевёрнутую страницу, Ноа не смог не сжать покрепче руку Криса, его губы сложились в улыбку. Это было фото одного из их свиданий наедине, просто за домом Арджентов, где Крис удивил его пикником, устроенным на старомодном клетчатом пледе.  
       Вся ночь была чем-то из банальной мелодрамы, но тихий разговор, разделённые под звёздами поцелуи, молчаливое тепло ночи сделали её для Ноа одним из любимейших свиданий.  
       – Как? – прошептал Крис детям, всё так же уставившись в альбом, поглаживая одну из фотографий пикника.  
       – После первого свидания я увидел в стирке одну из твоих рубашек, пап, – сказал Стайлз, его голос звучал совершенно серьёзно и искренне, он понимал, что прямо сейчас легкомысленное отношение как минимум не оценили бы. – Потом я увидел, как ты перемеривал все свои галстуки, и я знал, что ты нервничаешь. Ты нервничаешь перед свиданиями, папа, ты всегда таким был. Я помню, когда ты ходил на свидания с мамой, и даже при том, что вы были женаты уже много лет, ты всё равно примерял минимум четыре разных наряда, прежде чем остановиться на чём-то одном. Поэтому я отследил твой GPS. А после той встречи в Итальяно я подошёл к Эллисон.  
       – Дело в том, что ваши свидания оказались просто магнитом для всего сверхъестественного, – подхватила рассказ Эллисон, положив на стол маленькую красную книгу и открыв её на первой странице, после чего повернула её и показала мужчинам фото очень мёртвого оборотня-омеги. – А уж если мы со Стайлзом в чём и согласны, так это в том, что прерывать свидания недопустимо.  
       – Можете назвать нас агрессивной поддержкой семейства Арджент-Стилински, – пожав плечами, закончил Стайлз, ухмыльнувшись их ошеломлённым отцам.  
       – Значит ли это, что теперь я могу подать десерт? – спросил Питер, высовывая голову из дверей на кухню, на что все за столом чертыхнулись. Не дожидаясь ответа, Питер вошёл в столовую с тарелкой домашнего тирамису, демонстрируя зубастую улыбку, даже когда поставил тарелку на середину стола и прошёлся, собирая с него остатки основного блюда.  
       В розовом фартучке и с переброшенным через левое плечо кухонным полотенцем, он походил на очень опасную домохозяйку. Когда он уходил, унося на кухню грязную посуду, он урвал момент быстро пометить запахом Эллисон и Стайлза, мигнув красными глазами в сторону двух отцов, после чего тут же исчез из комнаты.  
       – А, – смущённо пожала плечами Эллисон на взлетевшую бровь отца, – об этом нам тоже надо будет поговорить.  
       – Да, я тоже так считаю, – невозмутимо отозвался Крис, продолжая при этом смотреть вниз, на альбом, который Ноа медленно пролистывал. Что бы ни вернуло Питеру статус альфы и что бы ни заставило его сблизиться с детьми, это, похоже, ничуть не повредило ни одному из них, так что Крис подождёт с ответами, хотя бы на этот раз.  
       Помогло ещё и то, что Ноа был с ним, сдерживая его и успокаивая. Он сжал руку своего партнёра, получив мягкую улыбку и ответное пожатие.  
       Всё будет хорошо.


End file.
